Equals
by Summer.LS1222
Summary: Loki decides to give his mortal a surprise; it does not go as he expected. Loki/Tony Pairing don't read it if you don't like it Rated t for slash language and violence. One shot


AN: Hi fellow readers and writers! I'm trying to get back to writing so here is a short Frostiron one-shot (if you don't like this ship then don't read it).This is also my first attempt at including a battle scene so sorry if I completely mess it up. That's all I can say without hinting too much. Oh and nothing too graphic but there's major character death.

Summary: Loki decides to give his mortal a surprise; it does not go as he expected. Loki/Tony Pairing

Disclaimer: I completely do NOT own the avengers or anything related to marvel sadly. This work is not for profit and is not beta'd so sorry for errors.

Hope you guys enjoy! Comments, Likes, Follows are greatly thanked!

Walking through the mortal infested street, Loki grumbles as others invade his space but reminds himself that he has chosen this for his mortal.

He keeps to his long strides yet he cannot help the anxiousness that builds in the pit of his stomach for rejection is at the forefront of his mind.

Loki shakes his head as if to clear it of any negative thoughts. For his mortal accepted a liaison with him at his lowest, now over a year after the New York incident as they have chosen to call it his name has been cleared and he has repented for the chaos that he consequently unleashed even if it was not completely intentional by helping the Avengers when necessary. So, he can stand by his love (yes he will finally admit to the sentiment) as an equal and a partner which brings a hopeful smile to his face.

As he nears the tower however his smile disappears at the sounds of an on going battle and all the rushing people screaming and crying as they try to reach cover. He does not stop to think of the consequences and simply dashes forth. He is panting and nearly out of breathe as he finally arrives and skids to a stop at the sight before him.

Doom! That blasted psychopath and his legion of disfigured pieces of metal or doom bots are yet again trying to breach the tower. He ignores the pandemonium that surrounds him in favor of his search for the obnoxious loud red and golden avenger.

All he sees from where he stands however is the fiery red headed assassin pirouette away from a doom bot only to then follow through a lunge and zap the thing with her widow bites until all its circuits fry leaving it a useless heap of metal. When she stands again, she arches her brow and gives him a questioning look, but he ignores her and hurries for the tower barely missing an arrow that sinks towards a robot just behind him. He tries to shoot a glare towards the little hawk perched by one of the towers broken windows but his focus is solely on finding his genius.

"Hey is it me or is there something up with Loki" Barton mentions through his comm though the only reply is Thor's gleeful exclamation "My brother has returned man of hawk? Then this shall be a swift and glorious battle in deed." Barton is about to comment again but the lack of chatter discourages him.

With renewed energy Thor throws mjölnir at a group of robots then launches himself to the air and proceeds with a series of lightening attacks.

The agents however share a puzzled look but disregard the trickster's frazzled behavior in lieu of a group of flying doom bots that have managed to evade the Thunder gods lightening attacks from up above.

As Loki enters the tower, he immediately notices the lack of the AI's prompt greeting. Anthony's invention had always acknowledged him especially after commencing the affair with his creator. His faith in the Avenger's progress rapidly diminished and the angry roar of the green beast that shook the walls frays his nerves.

He laments being unable to teleport to the workshop where Anthony and the Captain no doubt are fighting to thwart Doom's most recent attempts at stealing the coveted arc reactor technology. Instead he settles for taking the stairs two at a time but the lack of noise from above fills him with dread.

Finally reaching the appropriate floor, Loki nearly trips over the unconscious body of the Captain. He merely spares a glance to ensure that he is indeed simply harmed before advancing further into the room and arming himself with a metal beam from the destroyed Windows that divide the hallway from the workshop.

His breathe catches as he sees Doom trying to rip the arc reactor from the nearly immobile iron man who is trying to wriggle free from the tight hold he is being held in by a couple of doom bots.

Enraged by the knowledge of his lover's panic, Loki brandishes the beam to draw Doom's attention away from his mortal. Doom pauses his attempt of removing the arc reactor from its creator's chest upon hearing iron man's distressed shout of "Loki!"

Loki swings the beam in an arc but it does not connect with Doom who stops the beam single handedly before yanking it out of his grip.

Doom cackles as he notices the trickster's state.

"Has the Avenger's pet decided to join Doom? Or is this a pathetic attempt meant to stop Doom"

"Whatever do you mean Victor, the only vile creature here is you who like the sniveling rat you are will attempt to crawl back from whence you came from once you are defeated" Loki spits back.

Doom growls and lunges forward to attack Loki. Loki blocks the first punch aimed at his face but as Doom's magic flares he cannot do anything more but go flying across the room. Meanwhile Doom's lack of attention is enough for Tony to dislodge the emp device that Doom had attached to the iron man suit. As soon as the suit reboots, he shoots the doom bots on either side of him.

"Ok J time to get rid of this fucker"

He is about to blast Doom with his repulsor but the magic flare interferes with his suit again.

Luckily the Captain decides to finally regain consciousness and hurls himself against Doom. They continue to fight in hand to hand combat which is shortly lasted as mjölnir comes through the broken windows hitting Doom square in the chest and signals the approach of the rest of the avengers and defeat of the doom bots.

Doom snarls at the present avengers and vanishes in a cloud of smoke but not before sending out one final burst of magic which promptly knocks them off their feet as well as damaging the remains of the room.

"Is everyone alright?" Steve questions as he takes note of his teammates. Everyone is accounted for minus Loki and Bruce who can still be heard as the hulk smashing what are probably the scraps of the doom bots.

"Yes, Capsicle never peachier" Tony stands and disassembles his suit.

"Ugh can we not deal with nonmagical lunatics for once and wasn't Loki rushing in here to save his dear Iron man's ass. So where is the other magical menace" Clint grumbles.

Natasha simply smirks at Clint's comment but scans the room. They had gotten used to the trickster's presence in the tower and the weird relationship between him and Tony but that didn't mean that they weren't still on guard from a possible betrayal by the God of lies.

"Har de har har" Tony pokes his tongue out at the archer. "You're just jealous of my super powered boyfriend, but he was here. Umm…. Loki, sweet cheeks where did you go 'cause you better still be here and not have teleported off to go after Doom…" Tony rambles as he looks around his destroyed workshop.

"What? He was here? I didn't even see him?" Steve asks.

"Yeah well he arrived when you were taking your little siesta…umm…Point break you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tony replies.

Simultaneously the Avengers turn to where Thor is staring only to find a growing red puddle.

Tony is the first to act and leaps over the overturned table only to find his love pinned by a heavy piece of machinery.

"Loki, babe, don't worry we'll get you out of there…" Tony panics at seeing Loki helpless and pale with too much blood surrounding him that he nearly screeches "guys a little help here."

Upon hearing those words Thor snaps into attention and rushes over to help his brother, but before he is able to unpinned Loki he is stopped by a vicious glare.

Tony doesn't notices as he tries to calm down but only succeeds in lecturing Loki. "Shit babe why didn't you hocus pocus your way out or you know throw this across the room like you like tossing me onto the bed when…" Tony suddenly stops at Loki's quiet response.

"Wait What? What did you say? You better not have said what I think you just said you bastard!" Tony shaking lay claims as the blood begins to drain from his face.

"I..I w-wanted to live my life along with you" Loki whispers as he struggles for air.

The Avengers can't help but silently stand by as they understand the consequences of that statement.

Tears begin to stream down the thunderer's face as he comprehends that Loki his mischievous little brother decided to become a mortal to please his lover.

Meanwhile Tony is shellshocked. He knew that Loki cared but those three little words had never been uttered between them for fear of rejection. And now, his lover for nearly a year is lying hear telling him that he gave up his immortality…his magic all for his sake just to be with him. Rather then bringing up the Golden apple topic again.

"You idiot…why did you do it you fool" Tony exclaims as he grabs Loki's hand unconsciously.

"Aye, a f-fool f-for such a sentiment" Loki murmurs as he gives Tony's hand a squeeze with the remaining of his strength.

Tony's breath catches as he knows what Loki is going to say. "No don't you dare say it…not now…especially not now"

Loki ignores him however and with his last breathe declares "An-Anthony I love you never doubt it"

Tony sees the precise moment that the light extinguishes from Loki's eyes but he can't compute it. He is near hysterical as he calls out for Loki but receives no response.

"Loki…Loki…LOKI!...No no nononono you idiot I love you too" Tony finally admits bending down to kiss Loki's forehead, cheeks, and finally mouth but his lips remain unresponsive It's too late " it wasn't supposed to be this way! If someone was meant to die it was me. It was me. It was me."

Thor continues to openly weep watching as his brother stops breathing and Tony is furiously attempting to remove the machinery from above him.

AN: sorry for the sad ending but I've had this idea for a while we'll see what other one shots for them I can come up with and I promise for some happy fluffy ones!


End file.
